<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are more than enough..reki by Frogzw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754726">You are more than enough..reki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogzw/pseuds/Frogzw'>Frogzw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Spoilers, Teen Angst, adam hate club, fuck adam, renga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogzw/pseuds/Frogzw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episodes 7 and 8 of sk8 the Infinity!!<br/>Read tags :) </p><p>Langa can't stop thinking about reki since the fight. Endless nights thinking about him. </p><p>Langa attempts to do JOE'S power break during the race between them. What happens when he sees Reki in the crowd?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are more than enough..reki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically i wrote this late night because after watching episode 8 i had so many theories on episode 9 !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki avoided me the whole time at school once again.<br/>
I went to “S” alone that night. Every person there suddenly looked like Reki. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him again. I was in the second group with JOE and some others. Checking my phone a few times, wondering if he will ever come. </p><p> </p><p>The loud voices that were cheering me on faded, it felt like I was missing something, my heart was always so loud before. What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? </p><p>It felt like.. when my father died. </p><p> </p><p>Empty. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that person right” the question came as a surprise to me. “Huh?” “Well..” turning away I felt heat run up my cheeks “..yeah”. It was true, I did like reki. I really did, reki was good to me and was always there for me. Wish I could've done the same for him. </p><p>“You have to act on it..”<br/>
I wasn't good at dealing with feelings, after the fight with reki, I couldn't eat or sleep. All my thoughts were reki. Where's reki? Is he doing okay?.</p><p>I would wait for him in the mornings.<br/>
He never showed. </p><p>Endless nights filled with thoughts of reki.<br/>
Silent cries.<br/>
Eyes blurred.</p><p> </p><p>All I wanted to do was scream out that<br/>
“you are good enough.”<br/>
Words never did come out that night, I was a fool.<br/>
I couldn't process what just happened.. it felt so quick, vision going blurry. Heart racing. Leaving me alone in the rain. Breathing never felt so hard at that moment. </p><p>I didn't realize how badly I had fallen for you.. reki. </p><p>“...if you really care about her!” Snapping out of my thoughts. I gave her a confused expression. “Her?” I asked. Pretty sure mom knows I sneak out at night but did she really think I spend my nights with a girl? </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Both now stunned, we broke eye contact looking away. Did I just come out to her? Coughing I stood up taking my plate to the dishwasher. “Thanks for the food” still avoiding eye contact I sprinted into my room, locking the door and plopping onto my bed.</p><p>So embarrassing! Never want to speak on that ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Before I went to “S” for the night I had a feeling.<br/>
“I wonder if Reki will be here today?”<br/>
Pulling up at the side of Reki’s house. I looked up at his window. It was open. That means he will be there.</p><p>Getting to “S” I parked up and looked around for a while. It was crowded as normal which made it impossible to find him. But I couldn't just give up. </p><p> </p><p>I ended up not seeing him, but now it was time for me to go up against JOE. How will he skate? This was my first time going against him.</p><p>The lights flickered red 4 times, hearing the beep, the buzzer went off. we both skated off. We were dead even, he got ahead a few but I pushed my way through and caught up instantly. JOE speeded up going faster than before. It was too fast. A big corner was ahead. What is he doing?</p><p> </p><p>At that moment I didn't know what I just saw. He made a turn on a rock and accelerated? How was that even possible? JOE was amazing, that was amazing. How?</p><p>It was JOE’S power break!</p><p>It was impressive? What if i..? The thought had appeared while racing. I wanted to be the best of the best. How can I be the best if I don't try something cool like that? </p><p>Another corner was ahead, speeding up the same way JOE had done. I was ready.. until a pair of amber eyes had caught my attention. My eyes stayed on the boy in the crowd not realizing I was going full speed on the board. </p><p> </p><p>Everything became a blur. the voices around me faded, except for one. It was familiar. </p><p>“LANGAAAAA” </p><p>The voice was full of worry and sadness? </p><p>“LANGA GET UP PLEASE” the same voice was heard.<br/>
My ears were ringing, what was wrong with me?</p><p>I didn't understand.<br/>
everything happened so quickly.<br/>
The voices, everything had stopped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I tried opening up my eyes. Slowly.<br/>
A hand cupped my face as tears ran down a blurred person's face. Fully opening up my eyes, the face of reki came into view. </p><p>“Reki?” My voice cracked. It felt hard to breath. My head was pounding. </p><p>The boy with red hair looked up at me. His eyes were puffy and still had tears coming down from his eyes. Reki's eyes had expanded, wiping his tears he pulled me into a hug sniffling. My body ached, it was hard to move. It had finally registered what had happened.<br/>
Reki pulled away from the hug.</p><p>I was too caught up with the idea of being better that I tried to attempt something I knew I couldn't pull off. Reki was in the crowd, he caught my attention while racing JOE. I was going full speed at that time. I flew, couldn't control where I was going, and crashed. I was reckless. </p><p>“Im sorry reki” I tried shifting my body in the hospital bed but my body ached even more. It was uncomfortable. </p><p>Reki cupped my cheeks with both hands and glared at me.  “You're an idiot” </p><p>I deserved it, I know. “You've been in this damn hospital bed for 2 days” he paused and tears ran down his face again. “I was so worried.. I stayed here with you the whole time.”</p><p>This..was too much. 2 days? I was an idiot. I deserve every harsh word he wants to throw at me. </p><p>If I could rewind time maybe I could have fixed everything I've done, I could be better for you. Be the person you deserve.</p><p> </p><p>“Reki'' Langa called his name and took both of his hands, squeezing them tight. Reki sighed. Glanced at him and smiled. A gentle smile, a warm smile that made langa think about the old times when reki would stay up late to fix Langa's board. A smile that made langa feel safe. It was a smile that langa loved. </p><p>“I'm glad you are alive”<br/>
This was Langa’s chance. It was now or never. If he passed up this opportunity he wouldn't have another chance. </p><p>Now grabbing both of his cheeks, looking up at reki he smiled upon the boy. “Reki.. you are amazing. If it wasn't for you.. I wouldn't love skating as much as i did right now.” Taking a deep breath he smiled and continued. “But skating with you.. by my side is better. You taught me everything I know. You shaped the person I am. I couldn't have done it without you. You are the most important person to me and fighting like that made me realize a lot of things.” Langa looked down. </p><p>“You are more than enough reki.. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you” the words flowed perfectly. It was like reading a really cheesy poem, but Langa meant every word. </p><p>He was an idiot in love. </p><p>Looking up at the red head, tears were flowing from reki as he had red rosy cheeks. He was lost for words. Reki was also an idiot in love and everyone knew except of course langa. All Reki wanted to hear was That he was good enough.<br/>
That he mattered.<br/>
That he played a huge role.</p><p>Hearing the words from someone that you loved mattered the most. Maybe that was all reki needed.<br/>
The words played in Reki’s head over and over again. Processing this was a little too much for reki. He knew what he felt but he was lost for words so instead, he wrapped his arms around langa’s neck making sure to still be a bit gentle he grinned and leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>It was a little awkward and uncomfortable at first considering the position they're in, but it was sweet. It had felt like everything in the world had stopped moving. It was only them. Together. Main characters.  </p><p>Langa's body still aches a bit but he suppressed the pain as he deepened the kiss. It had been going on for a few minutes until reki pulled away, catching his breath. Flushed cheeks appeared on both boys as they stared into the eyes of each other.</p><p>The door opened. Walking in was Langa’s mother. She hadn't known that langa was up since she went out to buy her and reki food since they spent the nights there. She rushed over and hugged Langa as the food was still in her hands. She kissed his forehead and smiled “i'm glad you're okay.. but no more skating for a while” she must have been so stressed. She sighed and smiled at the two boys. </p><p>“So you guys are together or?” She gave a reassuring smile. The boys both smiled at each other gripping each other's hand and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They live happily ever after and ofc shadow, joe, cherry, and miya all come see langa in the hospital. Ad*m is canceled party!! </p><p>Anyways i loveeee sk8 the Infinity like its so good like the whole beach episode AAAAHHH AWWW!! Then it got all sad but soo good.</p><p>I wanna make more fic of them!! </p><p> LANGA LIKESSS REKIIII AHHHH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>